The Six Kingdoms (The Bound)
The phrase "Bound" refers to a specific line of philosophy, as well as those six kingdoms who after a long age of constant warfare and conflict finally called a truce and became a loose alliance. The bond includes six kingdoms and the reach of their territory spans all of Alucinore, save for the vast, unknown wilds which make up the great distance between the cities. They where locked in brutal warfare for centuries, but joined a bitter pact when they realized that the outside threats of the world where more then enough trouble, and that their best chance of survival was to be able to rely on one another's protection. The bound kingdoms are centrally governed by the monarchy, a lineage of royals dating back to the daughters of Dran. The monarchy is ruled by a king or queen who is simply referred to as the monarch, and they hold the most governing power out of anyone. They have access to the greater library of Dran's writings, among other enigmatic things. The six bound kingdoms openly trade and basically function as a united government with basic laws and principles that are followed throughout all six of their capitals, under threat of unified retribution. They enforce certain laws, taxation and defend one another from fiend attacks. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nohre A kingdom in the frigid north, coated under snow and ice. It is a wealthy kingdom, renowned for their beautiful capital city which draws in many travelers. They are also renowned for their military expertise and they have unique training program which produces white knights, the most elite forces in all kingdoms. Wuiryn A kingdom on the western coast, seated with its back towards the sea. It is the center of operations and home for the monarchy as well as the most influential politicians. There is an extreme level of wealth that courses through this kingdom, yet tourism is scarce compared to Nohre. Forthelore A kingdom that is central to the continent, surrounded by deep forests and mysterious ruins. The largest in size of all kingdoms, within its borders lie the ruins of two of the fallen kingdoms that where ruled the daughters of Dran. Hailynd A kingdom with a central position in the continent, high in the mountains and shrouded by mist. It is a poverty stricken, lawless place which is infamous for its high criminality. Tourism is limited to travelers passing through. Hailynd has a rather poor reputation. Mora A kingdom in the east which lurks under the shadow a great dark cloud. An ominous and dreary land, plagued by wet weather and dark and short days. It is a mysterious land that few have ever been to. It is a sanctuary for peaceful vampires that'd rather buy blood then steal it. Sovarinn A kingdom in the south which sits at the foot of a great volcano that constantly spews sulfur and smoke into the sky. Ashes fall from the sky like snow constantly and the lands maintain a hot and dry climate despite the lack of direct sunlight due to the volcanic cloud. It is a strange and inhospitable place to the naked eye, but tourism and other business is plentiful.